Desire by Firelight
by dcjp
Summary: The alternate, M-rated version of Chapter 19 from 'Alone', which you should read first if you haven't! Two girls, Alone in the Canadian wilderness, with a lot of teenage hormones and love. Oneshot, LILEY.


**Rating:** M. Contains adult themes and femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Note:** Finally! The alternate chapter 19 of _Alone_. A lot of the chapter is the same, A LOT different. If you haven't read _Alone_ this won't make sense, so go read it first! I tried to make this as long as I could, giving you more Liley than just the smut. Merry (early) Christmas :)

* * *

_"Whoo! Toothpaste!"_ Miley shouted and Lilly turned from her examination of the food packets they had recovered from the survival pack in the plane to find the brunette digging through her suitcase, pulling out items that would be more useful than others. "Oh man, and clean underwear!"

"You're sharing, right?" Lilly asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to assume anything. Finding Miley's suitcase had been extremely good luck, as both of their clothes were wearing thread thin. At the moment this wasn't a problem as it helped keep them cool during the hot summer days, but the weather was quickly turning to fall and Lilly had noticed the nights becoming colder the past few weeks.

Miley stopped her eager digging and glanced up at Lilly, a surprised look on her face that slowly changed to a devious smirk. Her eyes sparkled. "I don't know…what will I get in return for lettin' you wear my clothes…and underwear?"

"Me." Lilly smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes, and Miley smiled back.

"I already have you."

"Yes, but you can have all of me."

"…Okay. Sounds like a fair trade to me." Miley was still smiling as she stood and extended her hand for Lilly to take. "Now come help me hang these things to dry. I suddenly feel dirty and I'm wantin' that bath you mentioned right about now."

Lilly reached for her girlfriend's outstretched hand and didn't let go once she was standing. She had been enjoying the flirty banter this morning and was not about to let this opportunity slip past her. "You feel dirty?"

Miley blushed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Lilly Truscott, and help me."

"Oh, I'll help you," Lilly chuckled and Miley's blush darkened, her girlfriend visibly affected by her words.

A wet t-shirt hit Lilly in the face and she laughed, grabbing the soggy garment before it fell to the ground, and helped Miley carry the suitcase outside. They used a piece of nylon string they had found in the survival bag to fashion a clothes line, and together they hung up Miley's clothes to dry. Then they sorted through the remaining items, putting her usable toiletries in the pile with the survival bag soap and leaving the unusable items such as her hairdryer in the bag, which they also left out to dry in the sun. When they were done, it looked as if something had exploded over their campsite, with clothes hanging everywhere and the contents of the suitcase and survival bag piled haphazardly around the shelter. They would have to do something to organize it all and store the food away from hungry critters, but right now, all Lilly wanted was to finally be clean.

"You want company during your bath?" Lilly wanted to join Miley – hopefully naked – in the lake, but only if she was welcome. The thought was extremely tempting.

"Come on." Miley grabbed the soap and her hairbrush, heading down to the water where she turned around and grinned. "You can help me wash my back."

"You're full of yourself today, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I got all wound up from you touchin' my butt this mornin'."

Lilly shook her head and smiled. Though flattered by the suddenly suggestive flirting going on all morning, she wasn't sure how serious Miley was, which left her a little unsure on how to respond to the innuendos. She wanted to keep the flirtatious banter going, possibly even take it up a notch as the sight of Miley blushing was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen, but she was worried that eventually Miley would become spooked as she had many times before.

At the water's edge, Miley set down the objects she was carrying and loosened the tie that held her long hair back. "I so can't wait to wash my hair. And to think, you used to be blond."

"I bet I could wash it ten times and still not get all the dirt and grease out."

"Mmhmm." Miley suddenly pulled off her t-shirt and pants without any warning and stepped into the water. "Sweet nibblets, the water feels cold this mornin'."

Lilly was once again captivated by the site of a half naked Miley and her heart rate increased further as Miley took off her bra and underwear beneath the surface of the water and tossed them to the shore. Watching Miley's hands slide over her arms and chest, dipping low beneath the water, gave Lilly an indescribable rush and she looked down, focusing on shedding her own clothes. The thought of Miley completely naked was making her stomach flip and she tried desperately to quell the almost disturbing lust she felt to devour her best friend. It would be best to avoid looking at all the nakedness that was displayed in front of her, if she was going to wait for Miley and keep her sanity at the same time.

"Are you comin'?" Miley reached out and Lilly hesitantly stepped into the water, handing her the soap with trembling fingers. The double entendre wasn't lost on her, but for once Lilly chose not to comment, not trusting herself to speak. Miley smiled, then turned her back to Lilly and dunked her head under the water. When she emerged, her back still to Lilly, she began running the bar of soap over her body. "So, I think we should figure out a way to ration the food first."

"Ration…as in no feast?" The one bad thing about having food stores at their camp was that animals would be attracted to it. And that was potentially not good. But, Miley was right, they should save as much of it for as long as possible.

"No, we're still havin' that feast. We finally have a surplus of food. We have tools now. I think a celebration is in order."

"Thank God. I was worried you were going to suggest we save it all." Lilly removed the rest of her garments and tossed them back to shore before fully submerging herself to wet her hair. She sputtered to the surface. "Oh, that's cold!" Her body was covered in goose bumps and a shiver passed through her as she brushed her fingers over painfully erect nipples. Her naked girlfriend only a few feet away certainly wasn't helping that situation any.

Miley laughed, waited a moment, and then turned around. "You'll be my friend forever if you'll help me untangle my hair and wash my back."

"I thought I already was your friend forever?"

"You'll be my special friend forever," Miley said, a hint of a smile on her face. She held out the soap to Lilly.

Grateful for the chance to move away from where her eyes had temptation, Lilly hurried behind her and started working the brush she held in her hand gently through Miley's long hair. It took forever, but she finally managed to get it tangle free and began working the soap suds through each and every strand before moving to Miley's back.

Her skin was tantalizingly smooth and hot, made slippery by the soap suds, and Lilly felt her body quiver, which increased to a dull throb when Miley emitted a low moan as Lilly's fingers slowly massaged her skin. It was exquisite torture and she drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm her insides and slow her heart. She was suddenly _very_ warm despite the cold lake water. Didn't Miley feel this too? Didn't she want her so bad sometimes that she couldn't even understand it herself?

When she was finished, Miley dunked herself several times, letting nearly two months worth of dirt and grime be rinsed away with the soap. Her wet hair was smoothly slicked back away from her face and her eyes held an emotion Lilly was unfamiliar with.

"Your turn," she muttered, and Lilly felt her body quiver in response. She didn't think she would survive having Miley's hands on her. Her heart was already beating out of control and she felt like she was about to burst into flames. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to be held accountable for her actions.

As Miley's fingers slowly worked through her hair, Lilly closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing and not the goose bumps spreading painfully across her skin or the constant jolts of electricity she felt each time Miley's body brushed against hers. It was one of the most difficult things she had ever endured and she had the indistinct feeling that Miley was teasing her. That, or the girl had absolutely no clue how much Lilly wanted her, although at this point she highly doubted that was the case. She had seen Miley's eyes filled with hunger and desperate want on more than one occasion. She couldn't imagine why the girl just didn't give in to what her body so clearly desired. Lilly wouldn't mind. At all.

Finally the torture ended and Lilly submerged herself in the lake, the cold water rinsing away the dirt that had stained her skin and hair for the past month but doing nothing to alleviate the blush underneath. She kept her back to Miley as she surfaced because she knew if she took one look at her now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She was aroused beyond anything she had ever known, had ever thought possible. Just the thought of Miley was almost enough to set her off, and it scared her.

"You okay, Lilly?" The voice was low and unsure and Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to imagine Miley's soft full lips forming around the words. God, what was wrong with her? Is it normal to feel this way?

The sudden feel of her girlfriends body pressed up against her was her undoing and Lilly let out a low moan. Miley was so soft and warm, and it felt so right. Lilly wanted to cry. She almost did when a hand slid to her stomach and slowly caressed her skin, tentatively sliding higher until it rested along the curve of her breast. Lilly's hands settled on the strong thighs behind her and she heard Miley's breath hitch against her ear before she felt soft lips press there.

"M-Miley…" Lilly groaned, pulling the girl firmer against her back, her fingers digging into the soft skin. "You can't do this."

"I know, I just…Do you feel it? Do you feel how we fit? I feel like you're my center of gravity and I can't stay away from you, but at the same time I feel like there is no gravity when I'm near you. Does that even make sense?"

"You…have no idea." Lilly whispered, her head tilting to the side as Miley began leaving gentle kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "But if you don't stop that now…"

Miley sighed, tightening her arms around Lilly before stepping away. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm gettin' out now."

Lilly took a deep breath and turned to watch as Miley walked out of the lake, her eyes feasting on the sight, her mouth almost watering at the smooth skin glistening in water droplets as the late afternoon sun shone down on her. "So much more than any fantasy," she whispered as her body burned at the image that was now forever implanted in her brain.

She knew she had to take care of herself, help alleviate the almost agonizing ache she felt throbbing between her legs before something really embarrassing happened. Miley had the unique ability of making her sexually frustrated beyond belief and it was becoming an almost constant state for Lilly, her body in a perpetually aroused state. She wasn't aware how painful that could be until she met Miley. Lilly's hand almost had a mind of its own as it slid across and down her body beneath the water and she couldn't stop the loud moan as her fingers slid through the hot wetness that had nothing to do with standing in the middle of the lake. She was so tense and ready, it only took a few swirls of her fingertip before she cried out, her body shuddering as the waves of pleasure pulsed through her. She knew Miley had probably heard her, but she didn't care. It was either that or spontaneous combustion. And she wanted to live to experience the real thing one day.

After allowing herself several long minutes to cool down in the crisp lake water, Lilly finally made her way to the shore. Slipping on the new clean clothes felt divine, and she reveled in the special satisfaction that only being clean could bring. She felt rejuvenated in more ways than one although she felt slightly guilty over getting off by herself earlier. It didn't feel right and it made her sad that it had even come to that. Timidly, she helped Miley store the food packets on their food shelf and fold their new clothes before storing them in the shelter. Together they silently worked to restore the campsite back to its neat and organized condition before it was finally time to prepare their feast, neither one mentioning what had just happened between them only moments before.

Lilly grabbed one of the aluminum pots and headed down to the lake to get water, her mind running with possibilities – how amazing and strange it was to be able to carry water to the fire in a pot, such a simple act that they hadn't been able to do for almost two months. But more importantly, what she should say to Miley when she got back to the fire. She hated tension and awkwardness between them, and Miley's stunt in the lake today had put her on edge. If she was just teasing, Lilly was going to be very upset, because she was only human after all. It was unfair of Miley to torture her like that if she was unwilling to let their relationship progress to the next level, which up until today had been the case. Deciding that she would allow Miley to explain what she was feeling first, Lilly trudged back up to the fire with the water and set to work making their dinner. She guessed at the amounts and put the beef dinner and peach dessert on to boil, then went back to the lake and brought back water to mix with the orange drinks.

She handed Miley a packet, and together they took a sip. It was sweet and tangy – almost too sweet – but so good that she didn't drink it fast. She held it in her mouth, letting the taste roll over her tongue, sloshing it back and forth and then down, swallow, then another. It was enough for her to temporarily forget her worries.

"This is good," Lilly muttered between sips, "It's beyond good."

Miley merely moaned her approval, her eyes closed as she allowed her taste buds to absorb as much of the flavor as possible. But the drink was gone faster than they would have liked and Lilly realized that one was not enough.

She got more lake water and mixed two more and sat drinking the orange juice with Miley, the two of them sitting shoulder to shoulder near the fire and looking out across the lake. The cooking beef dinner smelled rich and delicious. There was garlic in it and some other spices and the smells that wafted to her nose made her think of home, of Mr. Stewart cooking, the rich smells of his kitchen. She missed him dearly and realized she had come to think of him as a father figure over the years. Undoubtedly, Miley missed the old hillbilly even more than she did. Miley sighed and rested her head against Lilly's shoulder and they sat together, enjoying the afternoon sun and their drinks as the food cooked next to them. When it was finally ready, neither of the girls could wait a minute more, the savory smells awakening a dormant hunger that twisted their stomachs in anticipation.

The food was even better than the drinks, was everything Lilly had imagined it would be and more. Tastes that had been a distant memory exploded in her mouth and she found her salivary glands cramping up several times as she ate the rich tasting food. It was incredible and mouthwatering and almost orgasmic. The two of them sat hunched over the meal, using their new utensils, and moaning at how delicious everything tasted. Hardly a word was spoken as they consumed the food, and when it was all gone, Lilly laid back and enjoyed the feeling of being stuffed full of savory food with no lingering traces of hunger remaining.

Never in her life had she felt so content and she spent the rest of the day basking in the warm afternoon sun, playing with Miley's clean soft hair in her lap. She felt like she had won the lottery ten times over and couldn't help feeling a sense of pride in how well they were doing all on their own out here. She was sure everyone at home thought they were dead, thought it was impossible for two teenage girls to survive a plane crash and live in the wilderness for two months. But they were fine, and she wished for a moment that she could tell everyone back home just how fine they were.

Miley's head shifted in her lap and Lilly glanced down, noting the brunette's closed eyelids and steady breathing. "Miley?"

"Hmm?" Miley murmured, her eyebrows furrowing in question, and Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"No, I was just checkin' for holes in my eyelids," Miley drawled, cracking her eyes open.

Lilly laughed. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. I think the sleeping bag is dry now and I want to brush my teeth."

Miley groaned but sat up anyway, following Lilly around the camp and brushing her teeth in a daze. When Lilly returned to the shelter after stowing the toiletries on the food shelf away from their camp, she was surprised to find it empty as she had expected to find Miley sound asleep inside. Instead, after scanning the area surrounding their camp, she found her up on the rock ridge where they had built their signal fire. Lilly quietly scrambled up to the ledge and sat next to her, mimicking Miley's position as she leaned against the rock and stared out over the lake.

"Hi," Lilly said softly as she settled herself.

"Hey. It's beautiful, huh?" Miley said, nodding toward the setting sun that was slowly disappearing below the trees, casting vibrant colors across the sky that reflected on the lakes serene surface.

"Yeah. It really is." She glanced at the brunette's profile. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just needed to think for a bit."

"Oh. Want me to -"

"No." Miley turned and met Lilly's gaze, then looked away. "No. You're fine. Please stay."

"Okay."

They were silent for a moment before Miley spoke up again. "Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"What will be the first thing you'll do, if we manage to get home?"

Lilly sighed, staring hard into the distance as the oranges turned to reds across the horizon. She was surprised by her first thought, and what the first thought wasn't. She smiled. "Curl up on my bed. With you."

"Oh, that sounds amazing," Miley practically purred as she scooted closer to Lilly.

Lilly automatically lifted her arm so the brunette could curl up against her, pulling Miley closer as they continued to watch the sunset. Miley's head rested on her upper chest, her arms wrapping around Lilly, and Lilly sighed at the feel of her girlfriend in her arms, her warmth and softness. She rested her head against Miley's and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent.

Miley's next question came out a murmur. "Do you think they're still lookin' for us?"

"I don't know. It's been a long, long time. I'm sure they all think we're dead by now, if they didn't think we'd died in the crash." Lilly sighed heavily, tightening her hold on Miley. "I guess it doesn't matter though, since we have to keep going until they find us. If they ever do."

"I know." Miley paused. "It just kills me thinkin' Daddy and Oliver and Jackson and everyone are all grieving, for nothin' really."

At the sound of a quiet sniffle against her chest, Lilly pulled away. Miley's blue eyes were darkened with tears and the sight almost made Lilly want to cry as she held her strong gaze. "Miles, don't be sad about that. There's nothing we can do," she whispered, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away from Miley's cheek.

"I know. I'm okay." Miley shrugged her shoulders, and Lilly didn't believe her for a second.

"That's bull, and you know it." Lilly smiled, trying to comfort Miley as best she knew how. "Come here."

Miley practically flew into the embrace, her slender arms wrapping around Lilly's shoulders as she buried her face in her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Lilly tightened her hold, burying her own face in Miley's shoulder and placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Yes there is," Miley whispered. "I…"

Lilly's eyes closed as she felt warm breath against her neck, causing a shiver to travel up her spine. Soon the warm breath was replaced by soft lips and she moaned at the sensation, her mind immediately flashing back to the morning and the image of Miley completely naked, her toned and tan body sparkling in water droplets as they cascaded down her skin. A familiar flash of heat flowed through her body and she tightened her hold on Miley.

Suddenly, Miley pulled away and Lilly found herself staring into an unwavering blue gaze, the same look of intensity she had seen for the past few days stared back at her. Needing to touch the softness that was Miley, Lilly brought her hand up and hooded blue eyes drifted closed as the backs of her fingers brushed Miley's cheek, her fingertips turning to trace her brow and down the straight line of her nose, finally passing over soft, full lips. Her hand continued down, running along the brunette's strong jaw, opening to cup the back of her neck and pull her into a kiss. Miley willingly complied, her fists clenching in the fabric of Lilly's shirt to pull her closer, lips moving against Lilly's in a heated kiss as they tried to convey everything they both felt at the moment. Lilly's heart was beating at an insane cadence, and she opened her mouth, running her tongue along Miley's lower lip before a hot tongue tentatively brushed against her own.

Lilly shuddered, feeling her body begin to pulse at the low moan Miley emitted as the kiss deepened. She let out a moan of her own when soft hands slid under her shirt, fingers splaying out against her skin before digging in and pulling closer.

"Miley," Lilly whispered into her mouth, trembling hands sliding through the long brunette hair. She had never wanted anything so badly as she wanted Miley Stewart in that moment. The taste of her sweet mouth, the burning feel of her hands on her skin. She wanted so desperately to make love to her, needed to make love to her. There was no other option.

Miley pulled away and stood up, and Lilly groaned at the loss of body heat before Miley reached down and pulled Lilly to her feet. There was a look in her girlfriends eyes, desire mixed with determination, and Lilly swallowed thickly as her own desire quickly consumed her.

Holding hands they scrambled down the ridge quickly, neither one of them speaking a single word. Everything they wanted to say was conveyed by the looks they were giving each other, and Miley's were enough to make Lilly stumble one or two times. There was no mistaking her intent. Once inside the shelter, Lilly threw two logs onto the fire and turned to her girlfriend who stood next to their new bed of fresh pine branches and a sleeping bag. For the first time she looked a little frightened.

"We don't have to…" Lilly whispered, stepping forward so she could run her fingers through Miley's hair. She said the words but she wasn't sure her body could comply.

"No, I…" Miley also took a step forward, effectively closing all remaining distance between them. "I want you so much. It's just, what if you don't like -"

"Miley. Don't be ridiculous, and just kiss me."

A tender kiss that reached right into her heart was the only response. Lilly returned the kiss with every fiber of her being, pulling Miley down to the sleeping bag with her. Within minutes her heart was back to its frantic pace and the feel of Miley's body beneath hers was driving her crazy. She knew she had to go slow, and she wanted to go slow, but she was on the verge of losing all self control. Especially when Miley grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest.

Lilly broke the kiss and quickly pulled at Miley's shirt, groaning when she realized Miley wore no bra. She could only stare in awe at the beauty of the girl below her. She licked her lips, her senses alive with anticipation.

"Lilly, please."

Miley moaned when Lilly first touched her, her hands sliding over Miley's body, up her toned belly to the hard, erect nipples she had yet to take her eyes off of. It was almost as fascinating as it was arousing to watch Miley's breathing increase, her chest slowly staining a deep pink. Lilly longed for Miley's lips again and Miley promptly returned the kiss, deepening it as she sought Lilly's tongue, exploring her mouth with exquisite tenderness.

Lilly's hands had a mind of their own as the kiss continued, unable to stop touching the hot skin beneath her fingertips. They trailed down Miley's strong body and brushed the side of a breast. Miley's gasp only prompted her to continue the exploration, her palm sliding over the nipple, only to repeat the action when Miley arched into her.

The response she was receiving was better than anything Lilly could have imagined and she would trade all the survival packs in the world to be with Miley like this forever. It was intoxicating. She couldn't stop and suddenly needed to feel the soft skin with firm muscles beneath against her lips and she brushed soft kisses across Miley's cheeks, forehead, nose, before dipping to taste her neck.

"You are so beautiful," Lilly breathed, her lips trailing below the line of her collarbone. Miley's gasps and moans guided her until she came to her breasts. At the first flick of her tongue, Miley cried out and Lilly grinned as she brought it into her mouth, sucking and teasing it while her hand kneaded the other with her fingers. "So beautiful."

"You're wearin' too many clothes," Miley whispered back, gasping as Lilly grazed a nipple with her teeth.

Before Lilly realized what was happening, she was suddenly on her back, her t-shirt being flung over her head as Miley kissed her, both girls groaning as their bare chests were pressed together for the first time.

Breathless from the kiss, Lilly grabbed Miley's hips above her, pulling the girl into her and whimpering at the contact. Her hands slid beneath the top of her jeans. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miley breathed, her warm breath hitting Lilly's ear as she took it into her mouth.

Lilly's whimper turned into a moan and she grabbed at Miley's pants. "Take these off."

"What?"

"Strip. Here, I'll show you." Lilly was pantless in less than ten seconds.

Lilly felt herself burn under the unabashed gaze of Miley, her blue eyes hazy with desire as they took in the sight of Lilly completely naked for the first time. She slowly unsnapped the top part of her jeans, biting her lower lip as she wiggled out of them. There was a moment where the two girls simply drank in the sight of one another before their lips met again in softness and fire, Miley settling her body over Lilly's again.

She wasn't sure who started it, but they were soon moving together urgently, and Lilly felt like she couldn't pull Miley close enough. She could smell the hot slick heat between them, could feel every brush of Miley's body against her own. It was sensory overload and she felt herself quickly losing control. Her cry pierced the night as her orgasm overcame her in waves, surging through her until she lay limp on the sleeping bag. Soft kisses were peppered over her face and Lilly slowly opened her eyes, unaware she had even closed them. Deep blue stared back at her, the flames from the fire casting dancing shadows across the most beautiful face Lilly had ever seen. She rose and caught Miley's lips in a kiss.

"You are so lovely," whispered Miley as she pulled away. "I heard you earlier today, but that was nothin' compared to how beautiful it is to watch you."

The words were so honest, they went straight to Lilly's heart. She kissed Miley again, rolling her so they had switched positions. When she pulled away, she was again captivated by the beauty in front of her – brunette hair splayed out upon the sleeping bag, a fine mist of sweat covering rose-tinted skin, beautiful blue eyes and the most kissable lips imaginable. "You take my breath away."

"You too, beautiful."

Lilly continued her attention on Miley's body where she had left off before, her free hand slipping down smooth skin until she met the warmth and arousal waiting for her. She hesitated for only a moment before Miley grabbed her hand and guided her, pushing her in deeply, eyes never leaving her own. A soft hiss escaped her lips, which turned into a moan as Lilly began a slow rhythm matching the one of Miley's body, her thumb massaging the object of her desire over and over again. Miley's fingers soon dug into Lilly's shoulders as her soft whimpers reached a crescendo in the quiet of the night.

"Lilly!" The brunette's body arched into her as she climaxed and Lilly was struck with just how radiant her girlfriend truly was. She felt a rush of desire pulse through her at the sight and she knew she would never be able to get enough of this girl. She slipped her arms around Miley, holding her tightly while she got her breathing under control, the only other sound in the shelter the crackling of the fire that kept them warm.

"God, I love you Miley. I love you so much."

It had been the most amazing day of Lilly's life, and as she lay in their bed that night with Miley wrapped in her arms after making love for several more hours, she couldn't imagine her life getting any better than it was now. Her life was just right, and it was strange to realize that she didn't miss much of their old life at all. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Thoughts? **I hope that lived up to your expectations. Tell me if it didn't, please! I REALLY dislike writing sex, so be happy I wrote this. Don't expect it very often.


End file.
